warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tojoro/Reportage: October 26, 2013
' TOJ TO RETIRE?' ' Possibly, we have reached the cross-roads, my mutated brethren...I found this wikia a couple of years back, when it had the basic framework for me to embellish with some files I had.' ' These files were from a fellow who had managed the original fan page back in the day, that was long since defunct.' ' I emailed him out of the blue, and he sent all he had.' ' This data proved to be the source of my first contributions to this fine wikia.' ' For those of us in class who have been following these boring ramblings from the old fart, the next contributions came from the press kit I got from an ebay seller in Portugal. Pal demo, minus poster. Maybe 95% of the media disc uploaded to this wikia.' ' After that, the bug bit harder, and drove me to scour ebay for promo stuff periodically. One seller volunteered his time to pour through every US game mag from E3 '02, forward. Big ups to him, as an oblique contributor to this site. I plan to send him a link to this place, so he can see what he's helped build, in a fashion, as well as provide his seller name to you fine folks, as he obviously has a killer back-issue library available up for sale, and he is willing to cater to a potential buyer's particualr whim.' ' All the other ephemera came whilst searching ebay for any and all under the game's title.' ' As I've bitched about previously, the knuckleheads over at Incog missed the opportunity at publishing a game guide/art book ala GoWII, so I wished to make this place a virtual one and stuff it with everything in my possesion to help it to grow, because War of the Monsters is a fine and true example of "underground" and/or "cult". ' ' I saw the opportunity to help this page become a definitive source. I'd like to think I had a hand in helping achieve that, but, recent events have caused me to consider expanding our admin team and maybe retreating to the rear ranks...contribute in an archivist capacity, perhaps.' ' I plan to seek counsel with the other admin of this page, to help decide which is the correct path for the good of the wikia.' ' Simply put, there are members who are much more technically proficient than I. The first of November, I turn 46. I do not posess the equipment nor skill to up the ante on this joint' ' 'My experience with Kaiju/Anime/Mech is the beginning...the original seeds. Say the years spanning 69-83 ' I have only returned just about twenty-four hours ago, back to New England, from a nine-day stay in Disney World, down Florida way. It was fun, but I'm beat. ' ' There's been activity going on here of recent that bears mentioning, though' ' On one hand, the contributions of others here the past half-year have been great, and are imbued with talents I feel are just what this page requires. I applaud the efforts of these contributors and am grateful that there others who share in the appreciation I have for this sleeper hit of 2003.' ' On another, seeing my name, as well as "demoted" in the same sentence was interesting...' ' In my soon-to-be-forty-six years here, more than two were sailing the flight deck of the USS Midway, based out of Yokosuka, Japan, as an Aviation Ordnanceman when I enlisted in 1987, until an honorable discharge to reserve duty back home in 1990.' ' So?' ' The only time the term "demoted" was bandied about, was when a sailor fucked up, If I may be so bold.' ' As far as I can see, I have excelled being the keeper of the light house these past few years.' ' Hopefully others feel the same here.' ' Time to head of to Sleepytown...' ' ~T.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Blog posts